Angst
by Statice-Law
Summary: Un recueil de petits O.S Angst sur Hetalia... Parce que... Voila... Rating T au cas où.
1. Chapter 1

**Oui, j'ai décidé de faire un recueil d'O.S Ansgt, parce que j'en sème un peu partout... Pour le moment, ils sont pas trop long, mais ça pourrait changer... A voir... Je pense en poster... Un ou deux par semaine...**

* * *

 **Winter's King**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, mais j'aimerais bien...**

 **A la base, je n'apprécie pas plus que ça Ivan parce qu'il me fait peur, mais bon... Mon allergie à la Russie se calme, donc ça va mieux ! Et il faut dire qu'il a un caractère facilement exploitable pour faire du Angst. Cependant je ne suis pas très fière de cet O.S... Enfin dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Le prochain est... Denmark !**

* * *

Il y avait la neige.

Il y avait l'hiver.

Il y avait le froid.

Il y avait le blanc à perte de vue.

Il y avait le vent.

Et il y avait lui.

A peine humain.

Seul.

Il avait horreur de la neige.

Il avait horreur de l'hiver.

Il avait froid.

Il haïssait le tapis blanc qui s'étalait sous ses pieds.

Il maudissait le vent qui faisait claquer les pans de son manteau.

Il se détestait lui-même.

.

Ivan leva les yeux vers le ciel d'un gris trop clair qui abimait ses yeux violets. Il avait décidé de marcher un peu dehors en revenant de la réunion des nations. Ca l'avait pris comme ça, comme une fièvre ardente. Il voulait sortir. Sentir le vent et la neige s'infiltrer dans ses vêtements, le froid courir dans ses veines comme si sa peau n'avait été qu'une vulgaire passoir. Il connaissait ce paysage par cœur. Ce climat impitoyable qui ne laissait survivre que ceux qui résistait à la morsure de l'hiver. C'était un mal insidieux qui pompait doucement toute la chaleur des êtres vivants, gelait les cœurs, et les remplaçait par des blocs de glace incassable.

Ivan avait l'habitude. C'était chez lui. Il avait appris à faire sans cœur. Il avait appris à vivre en ayant constamment froid. Il était le roi de l'hiver. Et peu importe si cela faisait mal de n'avoir personne sur qui compter. L'hiver n'avait pas d'amis. Il jalousait l'été, enviait le printemps, essayait de s'accrocher à l'automne. Ivan était l'hiver. Il jalousait et enviait tous les autres, qui avait réussit à se faire des amis. Lui, il essayait, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Peu importe combien cela faisait mal. La neige ne ressent pas la douleur. Le froid encore moins. C'était lui qui devait faire mal, pas l'inverse.

Il était la neige.

Il était la glace.

Il était le fer de lance.

Il était ce qui restait lorsque tout le reste était détruit.

Une larme glissa calmement sur la joue du russe, alors qu'un pâle sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il était ce que la vie faisait de pire, et la preuve que même Dieu pouvait créer des choses sans sens. Lui, pauvre roi d'un royaume qui n'en était pas un. Il n'était que l'incarnation de la douleur et de la destruction. Il porta une main contre sa poitrine, cherchant les battements de son cœur. Un cœur gelé. Un cœur qui n'existait pas vraiment.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Le roi de l'hiver n'avait pas besoin d'un cœur pour détruire ce qui se trouvait autour de lui.

Et à la fin, il resterait seul...

-Le dernier debout... souffla-t-il dans la toundra glaciale.

Un violent coup de vent lui répondit.

Un frisson déchira son corps.

Il repensa aux tournesols, ces fleurs qu'il aimait tant. Se demanda s'il pourrait en faire pousser ici un jour. Espéra que c'était possible. On l'interpella soudain, Lituanie était venue le chercher pour régler un problème avec la Chine.

Les tournesols attendraient. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ait finit de tout détruire. Comme le roi de l'hiver qu'il était.

* * *

 **Review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wait for someone**

 **Raiting : K**

 **Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient. Mais croyez bien que j'aimerai.**

 **Bon... Cet O.S j'en suis encore moyennement fière. Mais en même temps, Mattias bah... Il est tout le temps hyper joyeux, mais s'il se retrouve sans les nordiques... Bon bref, j'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira, j'essayerai de faire mieux pour le prochain ! Qui devrait être... Canada. Oui, je pense que ce sera lui...**

"On se voit demain."

C'était la dernière phrase qu'avait prononcé Tino avant de s'éloigner avec le reste des nordiques, laissant Mattias seul. Il ne leur avait même pas demandé où ils allaient, pourquoi il ne pouvait pas aller avec eux... Il ne s'en fichait pas, loin de là, il crevait même d'envie de savoir. Mais les mots ne voulaient juste pas sortir. Son corps se mit à bouger seul, il tourna les talons, et marcha jusqu'à chez lui, le regard dans le vide. C'était devenu de plus en plus fréquent qu'il soit laissé derrière comme ça. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Mais si c'était une punition, elle commençait à être très sévère. Et il n'aimait pas la drôle de lueur qui brillait dans le regard de Lukas quand il le regardait. Il avait tellement peur qu'ils partent, qu'il se retrouve seul...

Il poussa la porte de sa maison, au moins cent fois plus luxueuse que celle de Lukas. Elle était vide. Silencieuse. Dénuée de vie. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'appuya contre elle, avant de se laisser glisser jusqu'au sol. Il était finalement seul. Il leva la tête vers le plafond blanc, ses grands yeux bleus dénués de l'éclat joueur qui le caractérisait. Il n'avait plus envie de faire semblant. Plus envie de se rendre à ces stupides réunions en feignait la joie alors qu'au fond son cœur s'émiettait toujours un peu plus. Il était fatiguée de devoir rire, de devoir parler comme si de rien n'était avec Lukas, Tino, Berwald et Emil alors qu'eux se montraient de plus en plus distant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il continuait de se forcer ?

-Quel con... souffla-t-il.

Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres, un rire rauque et las résonna dans le couloir, et finalement, il ferma les yeux. Il allait arrêter de faire des efforts, c'était aussi simple que ça. Même s'il craignait que personne ne lui demande ce qui n'allait pas, même s'il craignait que ses amis ne s'éloignent encore plus, il ne pouvait tout simplement plus rester comme ça. Il verrait bien. Et s'il était déçu, et bien tant pis. Il en avait vu d'autres. Il continuerait d'avancer, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il était une nation, il était immortel, il ne pouvait pas faire le con. Il aurait aimé pourtant. S'il avait été humain, il y avait belle lurette qu'il aurait avalé un flacon entier de médocs, histoire de voir à quoi ressemblait l'autre monde. Mais là, il ne pouvait pas, et il n'avait jamais autant détesté cette pression sur ses épaules, le poids de toutes ces vies humaines. Les vies de ses habitants. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer faible.

Il se releva très doucement, chaque muscle de son corps tendus au point d'en devenir douloureux. Il s'approcha du grand miroir qui couvrait tout un pan de mur, et se regarda. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Sans ce sourire enfantin, il n'était plus lui. Mais il ne savait même plus s'il était lui lorsqu'il était joyeux ou lorsqu'il montrait ouvertement qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

-Alors maintenant quoi...? Je vais attendre la prochaine réunion ?

L'idée le répugnait. Il ne voulait pas rester seul aussi longtemps. Mais il se rappela du regard fuyant de Tino quelques minutes plus tôt, alors qu'il lui annonçait qu'ils partaient. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre à part attendre ? Rien. Il n'avait pas d'amis. Il n'avait personne. Il était seul. Il regarda autour de lui et soupira. Il allait attendre. Tant que les autres nordiques ne revenaient pas vers lui, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre. Il n'était rien sans eux. Et Mattias détestait n'être rien. Alors il alla chercher une chaise qu'il posa en face du miroir, et il s'assit dessus. Et attendit. Que quelqu'un l'appel. Il attendrait qu'on ait besoin de lui. Il attendrait que Lukas revienne vers lui. Il avait le temps. Il était immortel. Du temps, c'était tout ce qu'il avait.

Alors il attendrait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Reflect**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours rien à moi… Mais je vous jure que si un jour je peux ne serait-ce qu'avoir Feliciano, je serais trèèèèèèès contente ! Je ne suis pas payée non plus… j'aimerai mais non.**

 **La même rengaine, hein, je ne suis pas très fière de cet O.S… (l'innovation, mesdames et messieurs…) Le prochain O.S devrait être sur America… Sauf si je décide de poster celui sur les deux Italie avant… Je verrais. Bref, bonne lecture, review, tout ça tout ça… Tschuss !**

Il y avait ces soirs où Matthew restait des heures à regarder dans le vide. Non pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, il avait toujours quelque chose à faire, mais il n'avait juste pas le courage pour ça. Le courage pour rien, en réalité. C'était comme ça. Parfois, son manque de présence l'accablait plus que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il essayait de rester fort, mais définitivement, il n'était pas Alfred. Il n'était pas capable de sourire en toute circonstance, et peu importe ce que les autre pensent. Il n'était pas comme ça. Définitivement.

Il n'était pas Alfred.

C'était un constat assez logique en fait. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment frères. Et pourtant, il y avait encore des fois où Matthew se demandait s'il n'était pas une part d'Alfred. Pour finalement conclure que c'était impossible. Alors il fixait son plafond, comme si ce dernier pouvait lui donner des réponses.

Pourquoi existait-il ?

Pourquoi personne ne le remarquait-il ?

Sa vie avait-elle un sens ?

Certainement, mais il était fatigué de chercher. Pas assez de courage pour ces conneries. Alors il se contentait de vivre ainsi, prétendant que son manque de présence ne le gênait pas, et que réparer les conneries de l'Amérique ne le gênait pas. Que des conneries. Il se mentait à lui-même, mais honnêtement, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour atténuer la douleur. La douleur de n'être vu par personne, de ne pas avoir d'amis, d'être sans cesse confondu avec son frère... Tout compte fait, il n'était personne. Le reflet à peine existant d'Alfred. C'était ça.

Il était un reflet.

Une ombre qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Quelque chose qui n'était pas indispensable. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas de volonté propre. Il était le reflet d'Alfred. Le reflet qui corrigeait ses erreurs.

Canada se redressa dans son lit et tendit ses mains devant lui. Il avait l'impression de bouger. Il était presque sûr que c'était bien ses terminaisons nerveuses qui le faisaient se mouvoir. Et pourtant... Pourtant, il savait que n'importe qui entrant dans cette pièce ne le verrait pas. Alors quoi ? Quand on a l'impression d'exister mais que ce n'est pas vraiment ça, que doit-on faire ? Dieu si seulement Matthew le savait... Il aurait tout donné pour être quelqu'un.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et s'échoua sur les draps. Il fut rapidement prit de violent sanglot, et il se recroquevilla.

S'il fallait qu'il vive comme un reflet, il préférait peut-être mourir...


	4. Chapter 4

**Noises**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Toujours rien…**

C'était lui qui avait créé ça. D'une certaine façon, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. C'était de sa faute. Entièrement de sa faute. Il avait décidé de tout façonner ainsi, juste pour défier Arthur. Et voila où il en était.

Il pressa un peu plus fermement ses mains contre ses oreilles, espérant étouffer les bruits qui lui perçaient les tympans et agressaient ses sens un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Dieu, il aurait tout donné pour avoir un peu de silence. Mais il n'était qu'une nation bruyante. Et le pire, c'était que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Se démarquer, bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas comme Angleterre. Et on pouvait dire qu'il avait réussit. Mais maintenant il se sentait seul. Plus seul qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et toujours ce putain de bruit assourdissant. Parfois il avait juste envie de hurler, de fracasser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui juste pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un genre d'émetteur quelque part qui pourra faire cesser ce vacarme. Mais il n'en faisait rien, parce qu'il savait que c'était ridicule, et ce n'était pas digne d'un héro. Quoi que, s'enfermer dans sa chambre comme il était en train de le faire n'était peut-être pas plus glorieux.

Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il se plaignait. Il avait tout ce qu'il voulait : une putain d'indépendance pour laquelle il s'était battue, de la puissance à n'en plus savoir quoi faire, de l'argent… C'était tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Mais visiblement ce n'était toujours pas assez. Ce n'était jamais assez. Il ne savait pas s'il regrettait de s'être détaché d'Arthur. Pour la nation en elle-même, bien sûr que c'était mieux. Mais pour lui, en tant qu'individu –individu qu'il n'était même pas, de surcroit- il en doutait. Parfois, les sourires fiers d'Arthur lui manquaient. Souvent en fait. Mais il était hors de question qu'il retourne vers le blond en rampant. Jamais de la vie. Et de toute façon, rien ne garantissait que l'anglais le pardonnerait –d'une faute qu'Alfred n'était pas sûr de bien identifier. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Alfred comprenait.

Aurait aimé comprendre.

Essayait de le faire.

Echouait.

Pour changer…

Il s'en voulait démesurément, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Il en avait marre de toujours devoir souffrir sans comprendre pourquoi, comme s'il était encore un gamin immature qui n'arrive pas à se comprendre. Ce n'était pas le cas. Bordel, il aurait tout donné pour que ce soit vrai… !

Et ce putain de bruit qui ne s'arrêtait pas… Qui ne s'arrêterait certainement jamais. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait de toute manière ? Il en était à l'origine, c'était sa faute, il n'avait plus qu'à assumer sa putain de connerie. Parfois il aurait préféré qu'Arthur l'empêche de prendre son indépendance. Ou pas de cette façon. Qu'il l'aide. Mais il avait fait le con, pour changer.

Et ce putain de bruits…


	5. Chapter 5

**Brother's pain**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Disclaimer : Rien... Je vous jure... Mais j'aimerai vraiment...**

 **Vous avez l'habitude maintenant, je ne suis pas fière de cet O.S, mais bon, voila... Ils sont mignons... Et en même temps pas du tout... Et voila... J'ai rien à dire. Je ne sais pas qui sera le prochain, je verrai bien... Review, et Ciao !**

* * *

D'un côté il y avait Feliciano. Le gentil, mignon, parfait petit Feliciano.

 _Il aurait aimé être parfait._

De l'autre, il y avait Lovino. L'impétueux, le belliqueux, l'indomptable Lovino.

 _Il aurait aimé être indomptable._

La vérité était beaucoup plus cruelle. Elle l'était toujours. C'était le principe même de la vérité. Toujours faire plus mal. Feliciano n'était pas parfait. Lovino n'avait pas un si fort caractère que ça. Eux aussi, ils pouvaient souffrir. Le candide Feliciano pouvait se montrer blessant, et Lovino pouvait être blessé. Ce n'était pas si incroyable que ça. Et cela les énervait autant l'un que l'autre que toutes les autres nations aient été surprises de les voir s'engueuler. Feliciano en bouillonnait de rage. Lovino en pleurait. Cela paraissait si invraisemblable que ça qu'il se prenne la tête de temps en temps ? Personne ne disait jamais rien à Alfred et Arthur lorsqu'ils s'engueulaient.

Ce jour-là, en réunion, Feliciano avait fait une remarque un peu stupide, pour changer, et Lovino –légèrement agacé à cause d'un stupide espagnol- l'avait repris vertement. Et le petit Feli avait littéralement explosé de rage. La fatigue y était pour beaucoup, la pauvre nation ne dormait presque plus, et son frère, dans le même état, n'avait même pas trouvé le courage de rétorquer. A la place de ça, les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Comme si les deux frères avaient échangés leurs corps. Un grand silence avait emplit la pièce, chacun les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Les deux italiens s'en foutaient royalement, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. C'était à celui qui craquerait en premier. Mais aucun des deux n'avait vraiment le courage de s'engager dans ce combat, aussi, d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de se rassoir et de poursuivre la réunion comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais Lovino était toujours à deux doigts de pleurer, et Feliciano ne décollérait pas. Mais Ludwig n'avait rien osé lui dire, trop surprise. Et de son côté, Antonio jetait des regards inquiets à Lovino, qui ne lui adressait même pas un regard.

Les deux Italie se sentaient minables. Ils s'étaient déjà bouffé le nez de cette façon avant, pas qu'une fois, mais jamais devant qui que ce soit. Lovino était furieux contre lui-même de s'être mis à pleurer ainsi, et la colère de Feliciano augmentait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait osé lever la voix sur son grand-frère devant autant de monde.

Alors que Alfred avait repris son discour, bien qu'à contrecoeur et dans une ambiance plus que tendue, Lovino se leva avec une lenteur effrayante, et sans un mot, un regard ou une explication, il quitta la pièce, semblant peiner à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Antonio mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et il se leva rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise en arrière, et tout en criant le nom de l'Italie du Sud, il partit comme un fou à sa suite. Feliciano, lui, serra simplement les poings, avant de se lever à son tour. C'était de sa faute, il l'avait cherché, il en avait conscience. Il s'en voulait. De la même façon que Lovino s'en voulait lorsqu'il lui criait dessus. Alors, faisant fi de la voix de Ludwig qui le rappelait, il quitta à son tour la pièce et alla s'enfermer à double tour dans la première pièce sur laquelle il tomba. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, il se laissa glisser contre le battant clos, et ses doigts fins vinrent s'agriper à ses cheveux.

Il était presque sûr que Lovino pleurait en ce moment. Il le connaissait aussi bien que l'inverse était vrai. Un maigre sourire étira ses lèvres. Feliciano et Lovino ne se ressemblait absolument pas, et pourtant, il en revenait toujours à ce point. Ce moment où l'un d'eux craquaient, et se sentait obligé de faire du mal à l'autre. Ce moment où ils avaient l'impression de ne plus être vraiment eux. D'être totalement possédé par quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui les forçait à être des personnes ignobles. Ils étaient deux frères qui devait se faire du mal pour rester eux.

La voix de Ludwig parvint à Feliciano à travers la porte. De la même façon que celle d'Antonio parvenait à Lovino quelques pièces plus loin. Ils se ressemblaient tellement et en même temps étaient tellement différents... C'en était risible... D'un même geste, les deux frères relevèrent la tête et regardèrent le plafond. Pour tous, Lovino était le noir, et Feliciano le blanc. En réalité, ils n'étaient rien d'autre qu'une même entité à peine scindée en deux. Ils étaient un. Deux putains d'idiots condamné à se faire du mal pour sauver les apparences...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hurt**

 **Rating : K**

 **Disclaimer : Non non, rien à moi...**

 **Bon, pour une fois je dois dire que je suis assez fier de cet O.S... Très court, soit, mais comprenez que je l'ai écris en cours et dans un couloir, donc voilà... Concernons ma publication ô combien rare, sachez que c'est un gros problème d'ordinateur, puisque je n'en ai plus à disposition comme je voudrais, et les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps, sans compter le moral qui est rarement au rendez-vous, alors même si j'ai pleins d'idées, j'écris n'importe comment... Donc voilà, pardonnez-moi. Le prochain O.S sera peut-être sur Arthur, si j'arrive à terminer un O.S sur lui (croyez bien que j'essaye mais j'en commence pleins sans en finir aucun). Bref, trop de trucs à dire, bonne lecture, reviews ça fait plaisir, tschuss !**

* * *

Il y avait des jours où la douleur était insoutenable. Des jours où juste lever la main, se lever, faire un pas, était impossible. Chaque muscle était tendu à l'extrême, comme s'il allait se rompre, ses poumons semblaient remplis d'eau, une coulée de plomb glissait dans l'œsophage, les reins étaient en feu, les articulations étaient rouillées et le cœur semblait percé par une multitude de piques à glace. La douleur à l'état brut.

Le moral allait avec, évidemment. Pas envie de bouger. Pas envie de voir des gens. La moindre contrariété devenait une raison de s'énerver. Une personne saine d'esprit ne sortirait pas de son lit dans cet état. Quoiqu'une personne saine d'esprit ne ressentirait peut-être pas ce genre de douleur. Mais Francis était une nation. Il n'était pas sain d'esprit par définition. Alors malgré la douleur, il s'était rendu à la réunion des nations, comme il était censé le faire.

Il avait serré les dents si fort que sa mâchoire était resté engourdie. Et il avait attendu, sans vraiment écouter, que la réunion se termine. Non pas que cela ne l'intéresse pas, mais il était incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur ses poings qu'il serrait et desserrait spasmodiquement. Personne ne remarquait rien. Francis n'était pas spécialement surpris. Chacun pour soi, et faisons semblant de nous entendre, d'être amis. Pourquoi se seraient-ils inquiétés de la pâleur excessive de la nation française ? Seul Arthur semblait un peu inquiet, mais ils avaient tous deux trop de fierté pour admettre que le cas de l'autre les inquiétait.

Alors Francis se força à tenir bon. Pas le choix de toute façon. Et une fois la réunion finie, il se leva malgré la douleur et rentra chez lui après les formules de politesse requises. Et le lendemain, ce serait la même chose. C'était le jeu de parfait hypocrite auquel il était obligé de jouer. C'était son rôle de nation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Independance**

 **Rating :** **K**

 **Disclaimer : Rien à moi, comme d'hab, sauf la trame**

 **On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, j'ai écris cet O.S en étude donc il vaut ce qu'il vaut... Bref, laissez un review !**

* * *

Après tout ils avaient tous raison. Il n'était pas une nation. Il n'était qu'un morceau d'England, un gosse un peu turbulent qui demandait son indépendance pour faire son intéressant. Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait... Son indépendance, sa chère indépendance, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. La vérité, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé qu'Arthur la lui donnerait. Vu l'impact qu'avait eue la prise d'indépendance d'America, personne ne pensait qu'England laisserait partir un autre bout de lui-même.

Alors oui, Sealand aurait dû être ravi. Enfin libre. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Sauf assister aux réunions des nations, mais en même temps ce n'était pas comme si on avait sérieusement besoin de lui. Il était minuscule. Plus inutile et insignifiant encore qu'Italy. Il était heureux, à ça oui, Arthur ne pouvait plus le réprimander. Oui il était heureux... Dieu il aurait aimé le croire. Ce n'était absolument pas vrai. Comment pouvait-on être heureux de se faire rejeter par son frère aîné ? Oh oui il l'avait cherché ce rejet, il l'avait même demandé, mais il n'aurait jamais cru qu'on le lui accorderait. Dire qu'il était démuni était un euphémisme. Il était carrément dépité, frustré, blessé. Pourquoi Arthur faisait-il des pieds et des mains pour garder Alfred mais le laissait partir, lui, comme si de rien n'était ?

Non, au fond Sealand ne voulait pas savoir. Ca faisait mal de savoir. Mal pour rien. Il avait assez mal. Assis dans le couloir, devant la porte de la salle de réunion, il pouvait entendre clairement les éclats de voix des nations rassemblées. Il n'en faisait pas partit. Et alors... ? Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il voulait y participer... Si... Si, il le voulait... Mais il ne pouvait pas. Trop insignifiant. Il ne saurait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait _rien_ à dire. Il attendait simplement qu'Arthur sorte, qu'ils rentrent à la maison, et le lendemain, ce serait exactement la même chose, parce que ce serait toujours la même chose, et tout cela ne changerait que s'il grandissait. Il ne voulait pas grandir. Quelque part il espérait encore qu'Arthur le reprendrait. Pour ce qu'il était, pas pour la grandeur de son territoire ou les bénéfices qu'il pourrait en tirer. Ce n'était pas possible, il en était conscient.

Ah... La porte s'ouvre... Il se leva et força un sourire. Tout le monde y croyait, et pourtant il n'était pas spécialement bon acteur. England avança vers lui, en pleine dispute avec France, qui le laissa bientôt tranquille pour rentrer avec Spain et Prussia. Sealand s'accrocha au bras de son frère, babillant joyeusement, parlant de tout et de rien, écoutant sans les entendre les réprimandes d'Arthur, et fit semblant de ne pas voir le regard emplit de souffrance que le plus âgé jetait à America.

Ca n'avait pas d'importance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre : In White, Red and Pain**

 **Rating : K+ ou T**

 **Characters : Arthur Kirkland (England)**

 **Oui, j'ai mis énormément de temps à sortir ce texte, mais syndrome de la page blanche, cours, tout ça tout ça… Je ne promets pas qu'il y en aura un autre bientôt, mais e planche sur d'autres projet, donc j'espère être un peu plus protective ! Review, vous connaissez la chanson, tschuss !**

* * *

Blanc.

Tout blanc.

Tout était blanc.

Les murs, le sol, le plafond, les meubles, les gens…

Tout était blanc sauf lui.

C'était normal. Il ne pouvait pas être blanc avec autant de sang sur les mains. Ca ne part pas, le sang. Ca tâche à vie. On a l'impression que ce n'est plus là, mais on ne réussit jamais vraiment à s'en, débarrasser. On fait semblant de ne rien voir parce que c'est plus facile. Et puis il suffit d'un souvenir, d'une phrase, d'un geste, et on se souvient. On se souvient qu'on a tué, qu'on a vu des gens mourir, qu'on n'a rien fait pour empêcher ça, que parfois, on était même la personne qui avait orchestré tout ça. On vit avec. On le pense. Et puis un jour, ça vous revient en pleine face, on ne vit pas, on survit seulement, on essaye.

-Monsieur Kirkland ?

Il ne releva pas la tête, fixant ses mains. C'était facile de faire semblant d'aller bien. Un sourire, un semblant de discussion, et les gens pensaient que tout allait bien. Vraiment facile. Il y avait les sentiments contradictoires, la douleur morale et physique, l'impression de n'être rien, d'avoir fait plus de mal que de bien, de n'être utile pour personne, de pouvoir disparaitre sans manquer à personne… C'était horrible, et on n'en montrait jamais rien, parce que les autres ne devaient pas savoir, il fallait toujours faire semblent, et s'était lassant, usant, tellement fatiguant… On s'enfermait peu à peu dans sa solitude. On s'y faisait, cela dit. Il suffisait de se dire qu'on n'avait pas besoin des autres, et que les autres n'avaient pas besoin de nous. Facile, ça aussi. Ca marchait un temps.

Pourquoi tout était-il aussi blanc…

-Le médecin va bientôt arriver, vous devriez prendre vos médicaments, ça calmera la douleur…

Cet homme était agaçant à lui parler. Il ne savait rien. On ne calmait pas une douleur pareil, les antidouleurs arrêteraient seulement la brûlure dans son bras droit, rien de plus. Ce n'était pas de ça dont il avait besoin. Cette douleur là, il savait la gérer. Ce n'était pas de ces plaies là qu'il voulait qu'on s'occupe. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire, pas en parler, il fallait faire semblant, encore et encore, il savait faire, il n'y avait pas de problème… Il devait juste continuer d'ignorer cet infirmier, et tout irait bien. Bientôt il sortirait de cet hôpital et il devrait mentir de nouveau au monde entier. Tellement fatiguant…

Et tout ce blanc, autour de lui, ça l'agaçait. Ca faisait ressortir le sang sur ses mains, ce sang qu'il semblait être le seul à voir. Un rouge qui détonait, qui attirait l'attention, et qu'on ne pouvait pas effacer. Un rouge vif. Un rouge sang.

Il avait mal à la tête. Encore. Habitude. Son dos aussi lui faisait mal. Son bras. Mais il ne prendrait pas les antidouleurs. Il valait mieux que ça. Il pouvait supporter la douleur, il n'était pas faible, il était puissant, il pouvait… Dieu, ça faisait tellement mal…

Un faisceau de lumière passa devant ses yeux, et il releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard du médecin, qui pointait une petite torche devant ses pupilles.

-Bon réflexes pupillaires… Finit-il par marmonner.

Il le laissa faire. Il le laissa le toucher pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de cassé, le laissa retirer le lourd bandage qui entourait son bras droit, le laissa lui en refaire un, le laissa marquer des choses dans son foutu dossier… Tout ça serait bientôt finit. Après tout, il guérissait vite, c'était l'avantage de ne pas être humain. Il prenait les chocs physique, la douleur restait, mais les plaies se refermaient rapidement.

-Vous pourrez sortir ce soir. Vous avez énormément de chance de ne pas avoir été plus blessé que ça. Vous auriez pu y rester. Vous avez quelqu'un pour venir vous chercher.

Il haussa les épaules. De toute façon, d'ici là, il pourrait bouger seul. Le médecin ne dit rien et quitta la pièce. Tellement facile. Il fit basculer sa tête en arrière, contre l'oreiller, et fixa le plafond. Blanc. Personne ne viendrait le chercher de toute façon. Les autres ne s'inquiéteraient pas. Il était une nation, il guérissait plus vite, donc être blessé n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que ses semblables s'inquiètent. C'était peut-être normal. Personne ne viendrait le chercher. On se moquerait gentiment de lui à la prochaine réunion, sans savoir à quel point il souffrait, combien il était las de tout ça, épuisé de devoir lutter en permanence. Ca faisait mal.

Une larme solitaire coula sur sa joue.

Après tout, Arthur avait l'habitude d'être seul. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était grave de monter dans une voiture piégée et de se voir presque arraché le bras. D'autres larmes coulèrent silencieusement, mais il resta impassible, les yeux vides.

Et tout était beaucoup trop blanc.


End file.
